Raindrops
by The Rain Child
Summary: *COMPLETE* Tenchi has chosen. Let the memories fall, like raindrops!
1. Prologue

poetry-freak:  Hello oh loyal fans! *Cricket chirps* heh-heh, well, this is my probably one of my better fan-fics.  This is my third attempt at a Tenchi Muyo fan fiction, and I worked really, really, really, really, really hard on it!   

*Fred Weasley walks in*

Fred:  Poetry-Freak owns nothing but the plot!!!!!!!  She wishes she owns me, but she doesn't own me either, so nobody sue her!

poetry-freak:  *coughs*  umm, yes, well, on with the story!

            _RAINDROPS_

_       ~By poetry-freak_

PROLOGUE:

~*~*~*~*~*~

            A beautiful young woman sat on the steps of a porch, which was very odd, for two reasons-one, it was raining very hard, and two, she was crying.  She was so absorbed in her thoughts, that she paid no heed to the hundreds of raindrops, gently exploding between the individual hairs on her head.  Quietly, in dark humor, she muttered,

            "Funny.  Last time I was out in the rain, something wonderful happened."

Sighing, she stood, her kimono drenched in rain, her face covered in both tears and rain, and stepped out from under the meager shelter of the porch roof.  Anyone who knew her well could tell she had been hurt, just by the way she walked-emotionless, head high, but the pride was gone.  She took a turn that led away from the footpath leading through the woods, and wandered in what seemed to be an endless pattern, until she reached a small clearing.  In the center, rested a smooth-topped boulder, and on both sides two young willow trees had been planted, giving it a very serene and peaceful look.  Only she, and one other knew this place, but hopefully he wouldn't find her here.  Sitting atop the boulder, she let the memories come back, hitting her one by one, just like raindrops… 

~*~*~*~*~*~

poetry-freak:  Like it?  Hit that little button that takes you to chapter one, and review it!!!!!!!!!   

Until Next Time!!!!

~poetry-freak

A.K.A.: aimeemegami   


	2. Scars of The Past

Poetry-Freak:  Well, obviously if you're reading this I caught your attention!!!  That's good, right???  *Laughs nervously* This chapter is a like a flashback, but I put it in third person so you could understand what happened better, because if left some things out, it would be confusing.  Hmm, who should do the disclaimer this time???  I know!

*Neal walks in, wondering how the heck he got here*

Neal:  poetry-freak does NOT own the tenchi series, some guy in Japan does.  She doesn't own me either, Ms. Tamora Pierce does.  All she owns is the plot, and suing her isn't worth it, she's poor!

Poetry-Freak:  *hides $250* Yeah, that's right, I'm broke!!!  *laughs nervously*

            _Raindrops_

_      ~By Poetry-Freak_

~*~*~*~

Chapter 1:  Scars of the Past

       ~*~*~*~*~*~

            At first, Lord Yukionjo (a/n:  crummy, but I made it up, and I'm bad with names), seemed like he'd be a good teacher, kind, but strict.  After awhile the punishments grew harsher.  He might hit her with something, or yell at her.  She would try to fight back by skipping his class, or doing everything right so he couldn't find fault with her, or anything else she could think of, but nothing seemed to work, and her clothes hid the scars quite well.

            One day, everything changed.  She had in hidden in the Tree Room (a/n: I dunno what it's called, but it's that room with all the Jurai Trees, the one where Sasami and Tsunami were binded, okay?); it was the only place he didn't have access to.  She ran blindly from tree to tree, until she reached the Tsunami tree (a/n: or whatever it's called), and collapsed, tears silently spilling over.  

"Please, Tsunami, help me…" she whispered.

            She was bleeding on her arms and her back, courtesy of the latest beating, but no one would notice, even though her arms were scars upon scars, along with her back, because of her dark purple robes that hid even the blood.  Her last conscious thought was that her vision seemed awfully fuzzy and dark…

~*~*~*~*~*~

"NO!  I couldn't do that, and I won't!!!" a quiet voice, filled with fury stated, firmly.

"It's your DUTY Yosho!!!"  another voice shouted back.

'Duty is doing what's expected of me, and for me, that's leaving!"  the voice, now revealed as Yosho, retorted, storming out of the room, heading towards the royal tree rooms.

            'I can't believe he wants me to marry her!  I can't take the throne, it'll cause a civil war!  Besides, she deserves to know what it's like to love, and to be loved.' His thoughts trailed off as he entered the room, but the moment he set his foot down, he knew something was wrong.  He slowly scanned the floor, and, finally, he spotted something-a droplet of blood, smaller than a drop of water, but still, it was there.  Then he saw another, and another!  Following them from tree to tree, he finally reached the Tsunami tree, the drops ended there, but the blood didn't end with it; the bits of blood were larger now, closer together.  A glint of purple caught his eye.  Looking for it, he spotted a small girl, with long purple hair, curled up under the Tsunami tree, surrounded by blood.  A moment later, he realized this unconscious girl was Ayeka.    

                        "How could this happen?  She's done nothing wrong!  How???"  He quietly restored her energy, worry looked as though it would remain on his face permanently.  Trying to wake her up, he yelled out,

"Ayeka!  Ayeka!  Please, wake up!!!" 

A lone tear trickled down his face, _what if's_ racing through his mind.  Finally, she stirred, opening her ruby eyes.  When she was fully awake, she told him everything all at once, how nice Lord Yukionjo had acted in the beginning, then how he beat her, how she tried everything she could think of to fight back, and how everything she tried fail…

~*~*~*~

_(end the semi-flashback)_

Though that had been so long ago, her arms and back still had the scars, not as easy to see, but easily seen if she showed them to someone, which she hadn't.  Maybe it was because it had always seemed that nobody ever really cared about her then, save Yosho, but then again, he _was_ her brother, and brothers were supposed to care, weren't they?  Sure the teacher had been imprisoned, but that wouldn't erase the scars.  As the raindrops fell steadily, more memories came back…

~*~*~*~

            She remembered that last day.  She had been walking in the gardens, excitement about her tree, Ryu-oh, concealed, but her eyes still held a sparkle of happiness.  The flowers had just been watered, and the petals had little droplets on them, giving them an extra sparkle.  The ground had rumbled, causing her to lose her balance and fall.  But the ground never rumbled, was this what everyone meant when they said that the sky turned dark and the earth would shake when Jurai was under attack?  Picking herself up, she raced back home, to her tree, to try and help. 

            Fear raced through when she saw the villain, the space pirate Ryoko.  Her mind told her to run, but she stayed, trying to fight back, but it was no use.  Yosho was already engaged in battle, and all she could do was watch, while the rumbling planet rattled (a/n:  I'm a poet and I know it, I am! ^_^).  She led him farther and farther away from his beloved home, and all Ayeka could do was watch.  

            Weeks passed, and Ayeka once again was alone, Sasami was much too young to understand.  

~*~*~*~

(end flashback)

            She knew now Ryoko had been under Kagato's control, and had forgiven her a long time ago, but still, it hurt so very much just to look at her, for fear the memories would come back, as they did now.  Months later, Ayeka had left to follow her brother, Sasami too, unknown to Ayeka.  Contrary to many people's beliefs, she did love Yosho, but only as a sister to a brother, simple admiration, nothing more.  She didn't want to be alone again.

            What she had found was Tenchi, someone she did love, but she also found Ryoko, trying to win Tenchi's love.  She hated watching Ryoko try and convince Tenchi that she (Ayeka), wasn't worth knowing, that she was a stuck-up princess brat, and other things she'd rather not recall.  (a/n: now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying Ayeka was perfect, though I do think it seems that 90% of the time Ryoko _does_ start the fight, but Ayeka has said cruel things too, just keep reading before you flame) She didn't think she was perfect either, she'd said a few things she regretted as well.  That's why, during the past few weeks she'd tried so hard not to fight, just to show Tenchi that she didn't like fighting.  

~*~*~*~

            The morning had appeared to begin like any other morning-everyone woke up, and just before breakfast a fight would break out, then breakfast, then the day would officially begin, but not today.  Ayeka had walked downstairs, getting the usual, somewhat stiff 'good morning,' and Ryoko had given the usual comment of  

"Morning Princess.  Please be sure to stay clear today, Tenchi and I have declared our undying love for each other."        

            Everyone cringed for impact of the fight, but it didn't come.  Ayeka merely said good morning, and left the house, holding back the tears from all the aloofness of her companions.  She heard laughing from inside, they must have thought she believed Ryoko, yeah right.  And sure enough, Tenchi came out, and asked,

"You didn't believe Ryoko did you?"

"No, Lord Tenchi, she does that every morning, why would I believe it when it is the 654 time she's said it?"

"Oh, so she's said it before?"

"Yes, Lord Tenchi, she has."

"Why didn't you start a fight today like every other day?"

            'So, he believes her when she blames me, hmm?  I always wondered why he takes her side.'

"I don't start them Lord Tenchi, I just usually let her taunts get the better of me.  I just decided it's not worth the trouble."

"That's umm, great, Miss Ayeka."

"Just Ayeka please."

"Umm, alright.  Well, I've got to go work in the fields, bye."

"Good-bye Lord Tenchi."

~*~*~*~

            It was hard to believe that had only been a week before.  The entire house had waited for the fights, but they never came, Ayeka merely would leave the house, listening to the laughter inside, fighting back the tears day by day, hour upon hour.  After all this time, she was still unaccepted, the one they ostracized.  Even Ryoko had earned a spot in everyone's hearts.  That had hurt so bad, but before today she never noticed, she had pushed it out of her mind, and played the part they expected, the princess.  

            Maybe, just maybe, that was the answer.  She'd played her part so well, it fit so easily, that no one ever realized there could be something underneath, like they knew Ryoko wasn't really as tough as she acted, but they never knew Ayeka was weak too.  Upon thought, she realized that she wasn't even sure how to be herself anymore.  

'What's wrong with me?  Or, actually, what was wrong with me?'  

~*~*~*~

_(change POV to first person)_

Maybe ending it all would fix this, but isn't that the coward's way out?  Maybe I could destroy them, they've certainly caused me enough pain, but could I really bring myself to do it?  No, that's crazy, I couldn't kill them.  Maybe I could go home?  No, I can't, I gave up the crown for _him._  I suppose I could pretend not to care, or go somewhere else…maybe…

_(back to regular POV)_

Her thoughts were interrupted suddenly, by a familiar voice.  She had half-hoped never to hear it again, and half-hoped to never stop hearing it.

"Ayeka?"

~*~*~*~*~*~

Well, that's the first chapter.  Sorry it's a cliffhanger, but if I typed any more of it, this would be one heck of a long chapter!  I need 7 reviews before I update, which I promise I will, I already have the next three chapters in my notebook.  Read before you flame is my request!  Remember, 7 reviews!

Until next time,

poetry-freak

A.K.A.: Aimeemegami

aaka:  pandemonium

aaaka:  The Rainchild


	3. Confrontations

            Poetry-Freak:  WOW!!!! OMG, Thank you so much for the reviews!!!!! You guys are the best!!!  I have never gotten that many reviews in two days!!!

                        **Jillian:  I'm glad you like it!!!**

**                        Sir Eval Sweetwater:  I'm glad you like it, thanx for the chewy crimson teardrop, and also, that's an interesting idea, I might use some of it.**

**                        Namestealerthedemented:  Thanks!**

**                        Kuteazngurl:  here's the next chapter, and thanks!**

**                        Kakyuu:  Huge thank you!!!!! I didn't expect to make anyone's favorite list with this story!**

**                        Ayekaisbest:  I know it doesn't fit into the series really well, but, hey, it's been a VERY long time since I've seen the series, work with me!  Here's                                                         the next chapter!**

**                        Pulccinella:  Thanks!  I really appreciate you reviewing!  **

Well, how about since this is a Tenchi fic, we have Sasami do the disclaimer???

            Sasami:  poetry-freak doesn't own anything but the plot.  If you try to sue her Ryo-ohki will throw carrots at you!

Poetry-freak:  thanks, now, on with the story!!!!

        ~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Raindrops_

_      ~by poetry-freak_

_Chapter 2-Confrontation_

        ~*~*~*~*~*~

           _(Last time:  Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a voice she half-hoped she'd never hear again, and half-hoped she would-  _

_                                    "Ayeka?")_

            Ayeka looked up, drenched in rain, tears still flowing uncontrollably, silently.  The memories had somehow reopened her scars, blood slowly seeping the life from her veins.  A young man, with dark hair, and warm brown eyes that were clouded with worry, locked with her sad ruby ones, for the first time, the flame of hope was gone, all he saw was anguish, more desolute than Ryoko's even.  When he saw the blood, his face changed from worry to alarm,

"What happened?  Did someone attack you?  How-"

            Ayeka smiled wryly, and instead of directly answering, she merely asked, 

"Why her, Tenchi?"

"She loves me, Ayeka, she'd even die for me, do anything for me.  She was always there for me, she doesn't deserve more pain, she's too fragile, she-"

He stopped.  He felt an odd stinging on his cheek.  It took a moment, but he realized that Ayeka had slapped him, not enough to hurt too badly, she couldn't bring herself to do that, but enough to get his attention.  Quivering with emotion, she countered,

"As a child, I was beaten by my teacher, that's what these scars are from, along with these, (here she shows him numerous scars on her back),and you know what, I didn't tell you, but I gave up the crown, just because I knew you didn't want to go back and be a prince, so I gave it up to stay with you!  When you needed someone, I was there, but you called out for Ryoko, I remember.  I admit, I'm not nearly as powerful as Ryoko, and never will be, but I still fought, I wanted you to know that I would do anything to help you, but it was Ryoko that you always needed, not me.  Ryoko comforted you, yes, but I did what I could, I couldn't help the fact you wanted her, hoping that just once, you would ask for me, but it was always her.  I suppose I played the "princess" to well, because you didn't realize I love just as much.  When I slipped out every morning, laughter follows me, because you all thought I actually believed her taunts.  But this morning, celebration taunted me as I left, this morning.  It's dark now, you know, and you know this is where I go, but I suppose you didn't actually think of me until maybe Sasami remembered her sister, am I right?  I see now I shouldn't have believed in hope, and Tenchi, you helped me to realize that.  Goodbye…"

            Tenchi, so absorbed in her amazing outburst, had never realized she had called Ryo-oh while she was talking.  Before her could say anything, she kissed his cheek, and whispered, sorrow in every syllable,

"I hope you're happy Tenchi…"

            As Ryo-oh pulled Ayeka aboard, Tenchi thought, 'I never realized she was so beautiful…' even though she was drenched, and sorrow made up here whole being, he thought not even Tsunami couldn't compare.  He noticed a burning on his cheeks, and found he had been crying, and still was.  Attempting to ignore his screaming conscience, he waited cack to the house, his face devoid of emotion…

~*~*~*~

poetry-freak:  okay, I know that isn't nearly as long as the first chapter, but it needed to be a chapter by itself.  I really loved all the reviews, let's see if I can get 6 more reviews at least!  That'll make my total 13, do the math!   Click that little review button and I'll love you forever!!! ^_^;

Until next time!

Poetry-Freak


	4. Problems Arise

Poetry-Freak:  I guess I'm due for another chapter!  I got my 13th review!  So here's chapter 3!  Be warned, this is a bit different from most fanfics!  My friends agree this would probably happen, so if you flame me saying it's not realistic, I don't care, it's the support of my friends I care about, not stupid flames!  *sweatdrops*  Umm…How about Plankton from Spongebob Squarepants does the disclaimer!!!

Plankton:  poetry-freak does not own tenchi!  However, she will help me in world domination if you flame!!! And she's poor, she spent all her money on my world domination plan!

PF:  *hides $350* yeah, that's right!

            **Raindrops**

**            ~Chapter 3**

~*~*~*~*~*~

            _~Five Years Later~_

            A girl of about fifteen years of age, with long blue hair, and eyes that showed wisdom beyond her years, fear carefully hidden, ducked into the kitchen, shouting echoing in the background,

"I told you already!!!! NO!!!!"

"I'm not asking for much, just a-"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

She hated it when those two fought!  If only Ayeka-no, she couldn't think of her, how could she have known leaving would cause the household to slowly spiraled downward?  There wasn't anyone to help clean up anymore, and Washu, feeling as if she was no longer needed by her daughter, had locked herself up in her lab.  Ryoko didn't want her now that she had Tenchi.  Speaking of them, well, never mind.  Nobyuki had moved to Tokyo, and Yosho rarely ever came home anymore, but he still valued Sasami's company, she was the only one he could still talk to.  Ryoko, she was different now, and so was Tenchi.  In the beginning, they'd seemed so in love, but something had happened, and now all they do is fight.  When they weren't fighting, they always talked of getting married, but they just couldn't stay together without fighting long enough.  

                        Ryo-ohki and Mihoshi raced into the room, fear on their face.  These fights weren't always just shouting…

"Sasaaaaaaaaaaaammiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!! They're fighting agaaiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnn!!!!!  Make them stop!!!"  Mihoshi cried.  Ryo-ohki meowed(?) her agreement.

            Sasami had to smile.  Mihoshi and Ryo-ohki hadn't changed at all.   She sighed.  If only Tenchi hadn't done this to them, maybe none of this wouldn't have happened, but Tsunami was right, love can't be changed, unless by the person's will.  

"Alright Mihoshi, Ryo-ohki, I'll see if I can calm them down."

'Hmm…I guess I'll just tell them the truth…'

            Sneaking up on the fighting couple, she shouted as loud as she could,

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!"  shocked at the normally quiet, ('Sasami never used to be quiet' Tenchi thought) Sasami, they stopped mid-yell.  Catching her breath, she continued,

"For the past five years you've claimed you love each other, but all you can do is fight!  Without Ayeka around, our home is in filth, but none of you try to do what she did-clean up!  Tenchi, when was the last time you visited your grandfather, or your own dad?  Did you even realize he moved to Tokyo?  Ryoko, did you know your "mom" hasn't left her lab in almost a year?  What about Ryo-ohki?  You're so busy fighting and breaking up and making up, you probably never noticed it's been five years!!!!  We've had it, and we're leaving!"

            With that, she stormed upstairs, and returned with her bags, stomping out of the house, Ryo-ohki and Tenchi's grandpa with her.  A few minutes later, Washu and Mihoshi followed.  No one looked back.  Realization dawned on them.  Ryoko kissed Tenchi's cheek, and quietly murmured, 

"Go find her, I'll wait for you."  

            Tenchi, pain once again, etched on his face, walked outside, to apologize, and to tell them what they deserved to know-he was sorry, and willing to fix the chaos he had caused…

~*~*~*~*~*~

pf:  once again, short, I know!  But I like doing them short, it means you get more chapters!!! J  So, I would like to hit the 20 review mark before updating again, please!!! I'm glad you guys like this story, last time I did a Tenchi story, I got flamed a lot, and all I get now is compliments, thank you so much!!!! J

til next time,

poetry-freak


	5. Off We Go Into TheWait, We Forgot About ...

            Poetry freak:  Thanks so much for reviewing everyone!  Here's the next chapter!  Here's my thank you's:

**Metallica-Wedo:**  Hey!  Thank you for reviewing!  I'm glad you like my story!  It's certainly better than the others, ne?  The "other time" was on the actual show, where Ayeka and Tenchi had the whole cabin scene…And also, thanx for the ideas, they're helping me out!

**Raye:**  glade you like it!  Don't worry about not liking t/r, you'll be happy later, maybe…

**Pulccinella:**  Hey!  Thank you so much for the compliments!  I am so happy you like it!

**Sir Eval Sweetwater:**  I'll try and email you at some point okay?  I have a pretty clear idea where I'm going (I'm two chapters ahead of the online version currently ^_^U), but I'm open to any and all suggestions!

**Jillian:**  You've been reviewing awhile, thanks for listening to my rambling!  Also, I'm glad you like my story!!!  I'll consider some of MW's ideas, okay?

**X_Gurl_Eve:**  OMG!!! That means such a lot to me!!! It is really hard to keep everyone in character, and that somebody thinks that this is that good a story means so much to me!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own it!  If I did, Ryoko and Ayeka wouldn't always be locked up in their shells!  *hiding $300*  I'm poor, don't sue me!

That's all of them!  Some of you guys have reviewed more than once!  I'm feel so honored you all like this story so much!  This chapter isn't all that great, but it has a bunch of differen't people's POV's!  The next chapter is one you will definitely want to read though!

            _Raindrops_

_            ~chapter 4_

~*~*~*~*~*~

            While the pain had finally been erased off his face, the shame on Tenchi's face was still evident.  Tenchi struggled to remember all that had happened.  He remembered fights, uneasy meals.  Somewhere in that time, his dad had left, and Sasami had grown up, but when?  And why couldn't he remember?  Somehow, five years had passed, and now he found himself on Ryo-ohki, with everyone else, to find Ayeka.  He _could_ remember what caused him to get on this ship though…

~flashback, I think~

            _Upon leaving the house, he sighed in relief, they hadn't left!  Fear overwhelmed him not long after.  What could he possibly say that could erase the pain he and, no, just him, had caused to all of them?  Would they ever consider forgiving him?  If they didn't, would he be able to find Ayeka?_

_            Pushing away these questions, he swallowed his pride and made the attempt to apologize.  He told them he was sorry, he never dreamed this would happen, that he would even go find Ayeka along, if they didn't want to see his face after what he had done to them.  _(a/n: he's good! No?)  _It must have worked, because they had forgiven him _(a/n: actually, they had counted on him apologizing so they could go after Ayeka) _Suddenly, he found himself surrounded bye his "family," all of them with excuses to come along.  Even Azaka and Kamidake volunteered ("we need something besides peace and quiet once and awhile!") Washu contacted Tenchi's dad, who couldn't come, but gave them his best wishes on their journey.  Ryo-ohki was a little cramped, not being used to six (?) people, but in the end, they were fine, thanks to a little help from Little Washu ("Ah, the benefits of dimensions!" or so she said.")  Later on, everyone wondered why they didn't think to make use of Mihoshi's ship though…(a/n: ahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Brilliant aren't they!?)  _

_~end flashback~_

Now, here he was, chasing after someone that whose memory has been bugging the back of his mind for five years.  For all they know, she could still be on Earth.  This thought was quickly proved wrong, as Washu's voice resounded throughout Ryo-ohki,

"I found Ayeka!!!"

            The sound of footsteps thundering was quite loud as they all raced for the mainroom, with exception of Ryoko, who just phased over.  Once everyone was there, Washu, that crazy-scientific gleam in her eye, began,

"Locating Ayeka and her ship, Ryo-oh, in such a vast amount of area is extremely complicated, but nothing that the greatest scientific genius in the universe couldn't handle!  By taking what we know about Ayeka and her ship, not to mention the time span, I have made a few guesses as to where she might be.  None of them were correct."

Seeing their shocked faces, she grinned, "Now, now, I _have_ found her!  I just used the tracking device I put on Ryo-oh when I saved it.  We should be there in about a week."

Ryoko grinned, "Where'd she go?  I'm guessing some big city on Jurai or something."  (a/n: NOT BASHING!!! It just sounded like something she would say.  She's also only half-serious, okay?  If you think that's OOC, tell me so I don't make any further mistakes!)

Tenchi was quick to counter, "I think she went somewhere quiet and peaceful!"

Soon, everyone was involved in this light-hearted guessing game, except of course Washu, since she already knew where Ayeka was.

As Washu headed towards the temporary lab she'd set up, she wondered what could possibly happen along this journey through the stars…

~*~*~*~*~*~

poetry-freak:  Well, how did I do???  I know it's short, but the next chapter I promise will be great!  I would like to hit the 30 mark please, if it's not too much trouble!  

Til next time!

Poetry Freak


	6. The Week That Took Forever! Meet Kiyone...

Rain child:  This was a REALLY hard chapter to write for me, so don't be too harsh, okay?  Oh yes, thank you for the reviews!

**Jillian the miko**:  Here ya go!

**Celine**:  Sorry you don't like it, but you know what?  There's only about a million other ten/ryo stories!!! Leave us in peace!!! We don't flame you (that I know of), so don't flame us!

**Namestealerthedemented**:  A/T is the best!!!  Don't worry, Ayeka is going to show up in the next chapter, I promise, and it's a long one too!  Please update your story!!!

**Desert crane 12**:  I'm glad you like it!!!  No, thrilled!

**Rain masaki:  **Here you go!****

**Cindy V:**  I'm glad you like it, and here's the next chapter.  

**Raye:**  Thanks!

**Sir Eval Sweetwater**:  Cool!!! Your idea sounds interesting, and I sent you the e-mail.  I forgot one thing though:  If the tree/ship/thingy dies, I think it's kinda like killing the person, so you might want to look into that.

**Metallica-Wedo**:  I read the new chapter!  I'm glad to see it!  Oh yes, Tenchi apologized for kind of being, well, a jerk.  

**By-tor**:  I'm sorry that this disappoints you, now allow this hurt author to defend herself:  1:  Maybe you don't know the pain when a girl gets her heart broken, and the guy acts ignorant?  Ayeka is in a state of major anguish right now, and the last person she wants to see is the one that put her in that state.  Especially the way he treats her.  2:  Lengthwise, you're getting your wish in the next chapter.  3:  If you think that Ayeka wears her emotions on her sleeve, that's not true.  If you go back to the cabin episode, you see a little bit of the real her, and that's who I'm trying to show, only altered by time.  4:  as for the authors you mention, may I say in defense:  I'm only 13(!), and the authors you mentioned are much older than I.  

Okay, enough ranting at mean people who flame!  And the nice peoples with constructive criticism.  On with the story now!!! *Cheers* Right after Ryo-ohki does the disclaimer!!! *Groans*

Ryo-ohki:  MIYA!!!! 

RC:  IVAN!!!! Translate!!! 

Ivan:  *mind-reads* She says that 'Rain Child doesn't own her, or anything else but the plot and the original characters'  she also doesn't own me, or want to own me either…*sniffle*

RC:  Aww…cheer up Ivan!  You could always go back to Golden Sun!

~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Raindrops_

     _~chapter 5:  The Week That Took Forever!  Meet Kiyone!  Mihoshi's former partner!_

~*~*~*~

**Ryoko's POV:**

            I wonder—why did I give up?  I'm supposed to be Ryoko the Notorious Space Pirate, who never gives up, and I can't even get along with Tenchi!  Now we're on a wild goose chase (a/n: so to speak) to find Ayeka!  I guess I shouldn've known we wouldn't last, but I loved him so much, and I still do!  Why can't we work?   Now that we're over, everything feels right again.  I guess my true love is out there somewhere, probably swooning over Ayeka…

~*~*~*~

            **Washu's POV:**

                        I feel like dirt.  We're out in space, chasing after the girl Tnchi hurt five years ago, and Ryoko needs me, and she won't let me be a mom!  Doesn't she know all I want is to be a good mom, if she'd give me a chance, maybe things wouldn't be so bad.  I feel all the pain she feels, and I know how it feels.  It hurts so much!  I wish she'd let me ease the pain!  I guess it's time to go back to being an adult.  Ryoko needs me!  I hope…

~*~*~*~

            **Sasami's POV:**

                        I hope we find Ayeka soon.  I really miss her, and it would be a lot easier to get things done with her help!  I feel so guilty about how she felt unwanted (a/n:  Let's just say Sasami asked Tsunami why Ayeka left!  Okay?), we weren't exactly understanding of her.  Come to think of it, most of the time everyone thought she was stuck up.  Why didn't I stand up for her?  I'm supposed to be her sister, and all I did was laugh along, wanting to believe Ayeka believed Ryoko's pranks, be like everyone else!  I should've—

(a/n:  regular POV)

            "Oh no!  The bread!"

While lost in thought, she had let the bread burn, which was now on fire.  Grabbing the first liquid she could find, which happened to be tea, she poured it over the bread.  Surveying the damage, she was relieved to find that the only damage was soggy burnt bread soaking up tea (a/n:  NASTY!!!! YUCK!!!).  She grabbed a dishrag and cleaned up the mess.  As she called everyone down to eat, one thought pulsed through her mind:

"I'm sorry Ayeka…"

~*~*~*~

            The Group aboard Ryo-ohki was quickly running out of things to do.  Sasami had beaten everyone at checkers (a/n:  or was it chess she plays???), Ryoko had no one to fight with, Washu had no inventions to work on, and even Mihoshi hadn't managed to break anything.  By the fourth day, it had been labled, _The Week That Took Forever_.  Minutes were as though hours, hours days, days weeks, you get the picture.  Finally, on the fifth day, there was something worth seeing.  

Katshuto had been looking out the windows, lost in thought, when something caught his eye.  A star, very dull red, seemed to be at the end of its life.  Knowing the others would love to see this, he called them all.  As they stood watching, the star glowed dully, then went dark.  Suddenly, lights, almost like Heavenly fireworks, went off exploding and forming brilliant bursts of light in amazing patterns.  The final one resembled a young maiden, beautiful and glowing.  This one slowly became brighter and brighter, until they all had to look away, except Sasami, for Tsunami had allowed her to witness what no other would ever see:

The other stars took the forms of men and women, some young and some terribly old.  They sang a song over the last light, the one that looked like a maiden, wild and sweet for a moment, then sorrowful and sad the next.  It is too beautiful for Sasami, Tsunami, or I to describe to you.  After some time, the new star joined in, adding her sweet melody to the song.  When she joined in, the stars began to glow brighter and brighter, until they were merely what they always appeared to be:  stars, in their normal place.

As the others turned around, they heard the end of the song, sorrowful and joyous, telling of a star's end.  Tears sprung to all eyes, Sasami already crying hard.  Washu kept muttering between sobs science had been wrong, stars really were like demi-god/goddesses after all!  Tenchi could only think that the new star, (a/n: you know, the light that looked like a maiden!) looked something like Ayeka.  Drawings were already forming in his head.  (A/N:  AWW!!!!! SO SWEET!!!  Okay, I'll shut up now…-_-)

~*~*~*~

Finally, they approached the planet.  Nervousness and excitement ran as high as the tempers.  Whether or not they should land or orbit a little first was the biggest argument.  Ryoko wanted to land, Washu wanted to orbit, and Tenchi was nervous either way.  Finally, Yosho made the most valid suggestion,

"First, you might want to check with the GP officers.  They look ready to shoot us down."

(everyone falls over anime-style, except Yosho/Katshuto)

The turned back to the vid-screen.  There was the GP officer, and she did look ready to shoot them down!

"This is first-class detective Kiyone.  I need to see some identification."

"KIYONE!?  Oh my goodness, I can't believe it's you!!!"  Mihoshi shouted.

"Mihoshi?  What the hell are you doing here?  Oh well, I guess that means you can go ahead and land."

"That's great!  Thanks!  Hey, I know!  How about you come with us?  It'll be just like old times!  (a/n:  Kiyone sweatdrops)  That's okay, right guys???"

            By now, the entire crew (except Mihoshi of course) was completely confused.  Finally, Ryoko whispered to them (once again, except Mihoshi),

"We might as well.  We already have a crowd, what's one more?"

"Okay."

Louder, Tenchi announced,

"Sure, why not?  We're only here to visit a friend though, so don't expect any adventures, Ms. Kiyone."

"Oh goody!!!"  Mihoshi exclaimed.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Kiyone admitted,  "I could use a little vacation, quite frankly.  Thank you for allowing me to come, I'll try not to cause any hassle."

            During the discussion, they had entered orbit.  It was decided they might as well land.  Washu transferred Ayeka's location back over to her holotop, and now they were ready to begin the search!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~

RC:  Well, what do you think?  This chapter was kind of hard to write, as I'm not very fond of Ryoko (don't get me wrong, I don't hate her, I just find her slightly annoying!), and I wanted to show a lot of things you can't see.  So please review!  I'd love to hit the 40 mark!  So please hit the nice little review button, okay????

'Til Next Time!

~The Rain Child


	7. Someone Searching

RC:  Well, that was fast!  I put a chapter up and 11 reviews flow in!  All right! 

Mayuka:  Rain Child's feeling lazy tonight, and therefore is not personally going to thank everyone personally, but she is going to answer a few things!

RC:  Umm…yeah.  Hey shinji!  You already know what's going to happy, so you better not tell!  FDG of ST if you don't like tenchi/ayeka, then go read you ONE MILLION ten/ryo fics.  Alighthawk, thanks so much for the comment, that means a lot!  (HEAR THAT BY-TOR!!! The author you flamed me on is commenting me!)  And thanks to everyone else!  I have a little treat for ya!!!  In my notebook, this chapter is more than twice as long as the other chapters!  It is also a partial songfic to Ginny Owens's Someone Searching!  AND…you get to see Ayeka again!!!

Mayuka:  DISCLAIMER TIME!!!!  Rain Child doesn't own anything Tenchi, Someone Searching, or me!  She is not someone to go and sue!  

RC: on with the story!

/abc/=washu/ryoko/ryo-ohki's mind speak

"talking"

'thinking/indirect quote'

~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Raindrops_

_~Chapter 6:  Someone Searching_

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Face lost in the crowd,_

_Feet wandering empty streets_

_Voice crying out loud_

_Heart aching with every beat…_

A young woman, with eyes consumed by subtle sorrow, was seen wandering the cold, empty streets through the mist of the rainy city, letting her feet wander aimlessly.  For a moment, her eyes sparked as she thought she saw his face, but it quickly disappeared into the small throng of people.  She shook her head as if to clear away thoughts, and wandered on.  An old man would later say, 'She looked so beautiful, but it seemed her maker forgot to carve happiness into her face.'  For her eyes were filled with un-spilling tears, she had been _so_ sure she was supposed to be here.

_[chorus:]_

_Someone, searching,_

_Searching for someone_

_Everywhere and endlessly_

_Wishing, waiting_

_Could there be someone_

_Searching for_

_Someone searching?_

                                                                                                            Upon landing, Tenchi and the others had docked in an ancient looking city.  It reminded him of pictures he had seen, with the land covered in endless mist, a sky of gray.  They spilt up in two's:  Kiyone and Mihoshi, Ryoko and Washu, Sasami and Katsuhito (and Ryo-ohki tagged along), leaving Tenchi, who didn't seem to care, to go alone, which was probably best.  

_Soul battered and bruised,_

_Pride wounded and left for dead_

_Ears deaf to good news_

_Eyes tear-drenched in sleepless rain…_

_[chorus:]_

_Someone searching_

_Searching for someone_

_Everywhere and endlessly_

_Wishing, waiting_

_Could there be someone_

_Searching for_

_Someone searching?_

                                                                                                            Washu and Ryoko walked along the wet, gray sidewalks, in uneasy silence.  Not really wanting to speak, but feeling hurt from the rejection, Ryoko finally gave into the urge to talk with Washu,

/I guess I should apologize.  I mean, we didn't mean to forget you and all, but--/

/I've already forgiven you, Little Ryoko./

/Wash-I mean, Mom, Tenchi doesn't love me.  I don't think he really ever did./

                                                                                                            As this statement went across the link, Washu and Ryoko both stubbornly held back tears, but for different reasons.  For Washu, it was the fact Ryoko had opened up to her, but at the cost of the same pain Washu had experienced:  the loss of a love.  For Ryoko, it was because she had finally admitted the truth that she had denied, even after Sasami yelled at them:  Tenchi didn't love her, or at least, like a wife, but more like a sister.  She did love him, she was sure of that, but his love for her in the same way was gone, and that hurt so much more than what she would ever let on to anyone.

/I understand, Little Ryoko.  If you remember, I've lost my husband, my son, and Kagato (a/n:  They both cringe) took you away from me, my only joy./

/Does it always hurt this much?/

/Yes, but time will eventually reduce it to a sting.  There's a way to erase the sting, but I've never encountered it.  You'd have to learn to love another, just as much, if not more than, Tenchi./

/Tenchi, he was, my world, my only glimmer of happiness!/

/I'm still here.  That is, if you want a mother's love?/

/I don't know, not yet./

_Oh I hear the cry,_

_And I know the pain._

_Can it be denied _

_That everyone has been_

_And will be someone searching?_

                                                                                                            Sasami wandered along by Katsuhito, wishing that this could've been prevented.  Tsunami too was sad.  She knew good would come out of it, for both her (Sasami), and even Ryoko.  Whether Tenchi and Ayeka could fix their friendship, or love, she (Tsunami), wouldn't say.

~*~*~*~

                                                                                                            Kiyone and Mihoshi walked along the sidewalk, Mihoshi cheerfully chattering on about her favorite show, Space Police Policemen, and Kiyone ignored her, lost in her thoughts.  Why would Princess Ayeka want to leave these people behind, even her own sister and brother?  It just didn't make sense.  Maybe Mihoshi knew, it was worth a shot.

"Hey, Mihoshi?  Why _did_ Ayeka leave?"

"And then they—what?  Don't you know?  Oh yeah, I forgot, you weren't there!  Silly me!  Well, you see, Ayeka and Ryoko both fell in love with Tenchi, but they both handled it differently.  Ayeka was unsure about it, and hid her feelings, or tried to, while Ryoko was always trying to show Tenchi she loved him.  When Tenchi admitted his feelings for Ryoko, we were all thrilled they were so happy, and I think, even a little relieved it wasn't Ayeka.  She knew that, I think, and she left.  Tenchi noticed, and went looking for her, but what happened, we don't know, but it caused Ayeka to really leave."

"Oh," was all Kiyone could manage.  She'd noticed tension between Ryoko and Tenchi, but it all came together now.  As they walked on, Kiyone hoped this would all turn out all right.

_Love standing alone,_

_Hands scarred by the nails of hate._

_Hope suffering long,_

Faith urging that it's not too late… 

                                                                                                            The young woman continued on, her feet leading her on a winding path through the rainy city.  She had an odd feeling she needed to be there, and she followed it.

~*~

                                                                                                            When Tenchi saw her, standing alone, his sinking hope suddenly began to flare up.  He called out her name, his heart and soul urging him that it wasn't too late.

~*~ 

                                                                                                            The woman looked at her hands, with faint scars about the palms, caused by the crash four years ago, one that nearly destroyed her ship.  She looked up.  She could have sworn she'd heard someone calling her.  Looking about, she saw the caller.  It was _him_.

Someone searching 

_Searching for someone_

_Everywhere and endlessly_

_Loving, longing_

_Always there's someone_

_Searching for someone_

_Someone searching…_

_Someone searching…_

_Someone searching…_

                                                                                                            Ayeka was frozen to the spot as he raced towards her.  Tears streamed down his cheeks, and she noticed a few dripping down her face as well.  She wanted to run away, and run towards him, and scream in frustration all at once.  But it was too late now.

                                                                                                            Tenchi raced towards her, all thoughts gone.  It had to be her; it just had to be!  His eyes stung; the tears had come.  Ayeka was crying to, frozen to the spot, unsure of how to react.

                                                                                                            Ayeka hadn't cried in five years, five years today, actually.  The day she left.  Ever since that day, tears never had come; her eyes might brim, but never spill over.  Why, she didn't know.  Closing her eyes, she was stunned to notice how the gentle breeze suddenly seemed a gale.  Then she fell into someone's arms, being held tight.  The only one to ever do that had been Yosho, that time he found her after she had been beaten.  Maybe it was him, but that didn't seem right.  She did the only thing she could think to do:  cry into the person's arms, praying to Tsunami it was Tenchi, and that he had come back for her, like any other girl's fantasy, I suppose.

                                                                                                            Tenchi wasn't sure what had come over him.  He had found himself holding Ayeka, crying, but in his arms.  She had hesitated, and then burst into yet more tears, sobbing harder, soaking his shirt, but what did her care, he'd finally found her!  All felt right.  As the sobbing slowly calmed, she looked up, a few tears still riveting down her pale, beautiful face…

~*~*~*~*~*~ (a/n:  End songfic section of the chapter!)

                                                                                                            As she found no more tears to cry, Ayeka calmed.  Looking up, she found it _was_ Tenchi, his face full of concern, and something else she'd never seen before in his eyes.  The moment vanished as they realized what an awkward situation they had been caught in.  They quietly stood up, blushing profusely.  It seemed people had decided to pay them no notice, to their immense relief, but they wouldn't be left alone for long.  It seemed the others had been close by, for they must have heard Tenchi, and were running towards them now.  Sasami broke free from Katsuhito's grip, and raced over to her beloved sister Ayeka, tears flying out quickly.  Ayeka had spilt her tears, her face showed it too, but she still pulled her sister into a tight embrace.  Pulling away, Ayeka teased, her voice a little broken,

"Why, Sasami, I do believe you've grown up.  I don't suppose I'll be able to call you "little" anymore."

                                                                                                            And true it was.  Sasami was now as tall as Ayeka.  Sasami grinned, her eyes still brimming with tears of joy.  Ayeka now walked up to Katsuhito, or Yosho to her, and hugged him too, whispering,

"I missed you."

"I as well, my dear sister."

                                                                                                            Walking up to Washu, she smiled politely,

"Hello Miss-I mean, Little Washu."

"Hey Ayeka."

"Hi Mihoshi."

"AYEKA!!! WE'RE SO GLAD YOU'RE BACK!"  Mihoshi cried out as Kiyone fidgeted nervously.

"-And, Miss…"

"Kiyone, Your Highness."

"Miss Kiyone.  And please, just Ayeka."

"Of course, Prin-Ayeka."

                                                                                                            Grinning, Ayeka came to Ryoko.

"Ryoko."

"Princess.  Ah, what the hell!  We're all glad to have you back!  Things just aren't the same!"

                                                                                                            They both grinned, and Ayeka spoke quietly to them all,

"I don't think the street is the best place for a reunion, no?  If you don't mind a little walking, we could go to my house?"

                                                                                                            They all agreed to this—they didn't like the stares they had begun to receive.  The group walked along companionably as Ayeka shared a little about her new life, and they all added in bits and pieces from theirs,

"I'm still not entirely sure why I chose this planet.  I guess it just felt right.  Lluvia is very quiet and peaceful outside Lenarion, the city we were just in.  It's made up mostly of villages dotted here and there.  The technology isn't much farther along than Earth, but with the added convenience of them knowing about tree-ships and other planets and such.  It's very beautiful here, and peaceful, if you know where to look.  Lluvia is really quite a nice place to live, but it's nothing like the majesty of Jurai, or the simple beauty of Earth."

"We've been pretty bored the past five years, at least until Tenchi here decided to go look for you," Ryoko teased, as Ayeka's face tinged ever so slightly pink.

"Thought Ryoko has had no lack of someone to fight with," Washu added, as Ryoko turned pink too.  

"Umm…well, the Galaxy Police haven't had any problems in the area there."

"Lucky for you, Mihoshi.  I have to deal with smugglers all the time, not to mention the other criminals."

"Ooh!  That must be so exciting Kiyone!"

"Not really."

"Oh."  Mihoshi's spirits weren't dampened though, and she immediately started off again about Space Police Policemen, as the others gave pitying glances toward Kiyone.

                                                                                                            They arrived not long after (but not soon enough Kiyone commented) at Ayeka's home.  The houses in the village bore a similarity to those Tenchi had seen in pictures of European villages, only without the thatched roofing.  Ayeka's was a two-story, with the same basic design as the others.  Outside, there was a garden and a flower garden, with a wild array of flowers Tenchi had never seen before.  A small barn was off to the side, perfect for storing gardening tools.  Entering the house, Tenchi wondered what could possibly happen next.

~*~*~*~

                                                                                                            Ayeka's house was beautiful, but not something anyone had expected.  There were the basics: a kitchen, three bathrooms, several bedrooms, a living room, and a dining room.  There was also a small library, an onsen, and one room off to the side, the door locked shut.  Everything was decorated simply, illuminating serenity.  Somehow, a little sorrow and loneliness seemed to have snuck in.  It especially liked to sit in Ayeka's eyes.  If anyone else noticed, Tenchi didn't know, for like him, they said nothing.  

                                                                                                            After showing them around, they headed for the living room.  Tenchi noticed Ayeka had brought along with her a few CD's, though they were all American.  One of them caught his eye in particular.  It had a black and white, up-close, photo of a girl's face, eyes closed.  In pale, tiny American letters, it was titled, "Without Condition."  He decided to ask about that one later; Ayeka was talking about what had happened,

"Well, after I first left Japan, I decided I didn't want to leave Earth completely, not just yet.  I decided a little stop in America might be nice, and I stayed there for six months."

                                                                                                            'So that's why she owns those CD's.' Tenchi concluded.

"…After that, I decided I was ready to leave for good, so I wandered from planet to planet, until I came upon this one.  I know it seems as if it's forever clouded in mist, but if you wait for a day or so, you'll see why I decided to stay."

(Rainchild:  Now in reality, Ayeka had been attacked after leaving the solar system, and had barely escaped to Lluvia.  She had been mesmerized by its beauty, and decided to stay, especially after she nearly lost her ship.)

"…and I've been here ever since.  Don't get me wrong; I have a few friends.  They're coming by tomorrow to visit.  Anyways, what have you all been up to since I left?  Have you and Ryoko gotten married, Tenchi?  Sasami, have you been doing your lessons with Washu?"

"Yes, Ayeka, don't worry, I'm still doing them," Sasami assured her.  As she looked around, it became evident that they wanted her to tell the rest.

"Tenchi and Ryoko, well, you see, they…"

~*~_Ayeka's POV_~*~

                                                                                                            Just smile, and act like you're over him.  It's been five years, they'll believe you.  Pretend it's another public affair.  Pretend you're happy.  You have friends here too, remember?  They'll stand by me, I may still love Tenchi, but is he the same Tenchi I love?  Why _is_ Sasami putting it off?  It's not like I don't already know…

"Well…they…how do I put this?  They've been fighting since you left, and well, they cancelled their engagement, and we came to see you."

WHAT!?  No, dear Goddess, this can't be happening!  They were supposed to be happy; I was ready for the blow!  Does this mean Tenchi loves me?  No, it can't!  Just say, 'I'm sorry.'  Pretend it's just a chat.  They never noticed before, when I was acting, will they now?

~*~_Regular POV_~*~

"I'm…sorry.  I never imagined…that you two…"  She trailed off as Ryoko and Tenchi nodded understandingly.

                                                                                                            There were more attempts at conversation, but slowly, one by one, they all left; it was late, and they were tired.  Tenchi and Ayeka sat, quietly, nervous.  Tenchi broke the ice, asking,

"That CD, Without Condition, can you play a song off it?"

"Sure, Lord Tenchi."

                                                                                                            She pulled it out, and put it in the CD player, turning the volume low.  1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9.  She stopped skipping songs, and a sad, sweet melody filled the room.  (rain child:  it's the same one as the song in the songfic part)  When the song ended, Tenchi only truly remember one verse; it reminded him so perfectly of Ayeka in a way, (rainchild:  and my favorite verse!)

_Love standing alone,_

_Hands scarred by the nails of hate._

_Hope suffering long,_

_Faith urging that it's not too late._

The words only formed one picture in his mind—Ayeka crying, as she left, five years ago…

"Thanks.  Could I borrow it?"

"That's fine Lord Tenchi, just please don't play it too loud.  You don't want to wake anyone up do you?"

                                                                                                            As Tenchi shook his head, she smiled softly, and headed upstairs to her bedroom, stifling a yawn.  The song sang softly over the house throughout the still, silent, night…

Someone searching 

_Searching for someone _

_Everywhere and endlessly_

_Loving, longing_

_Always there's someone searching for_

_Someone searching…_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rain Child:  Well, that's a wrap!  I'm so pleased that this story is such a hit!  I'll be updating when I hit the 50 mark, okay?  I really love hearing from you, unless you're flaming!  I do want constructive criticism too, okay?

~The Rain Child


	8. Ayeka's Friends! But is one of them try...

Rain Child:  I just can't seem to get those 50 reviews.  Dang.  Oh well, it's a lazy Sunday with nothing to do, so what the heck, I'll update!  Thanks for all the reviews everyone!!!  Or rather, just these people this time:

Rain Masaki the Miko Raye Cool-Girl-Kit Sum Jillian 

**Some1**

I'm adding in a few OC's this chapter, okay?  Just three.  I think you might find them funny, and I wasn't about to make it seem as though Ayeka has been friendless.  Well, now all I have left is the fun little disclaimer.  How about Nazism does it?

Nazumi:  Rain Child doesn't own the Tenchi series, characters, etc.  However, she owns the planet (Lluvia) she's created, along with Yuki, Kiyoto and myself.  If you want to use them, you will have to get her permission.  No suing allowed!

Rain Child:  *beams* Good job Nazu!  You make a very nice OC.  Now, on with the story!!!

        ~*~*~*~*~*~

            _Raindrops_

_ Chapter 7:  Ayeka's Friends_

        ~*~*~*~*~*~

            Sasami, as always, woke bright and early.  As she made her way to the kitchen, the smells of something being cooked wafted through, teasing her nose.  But who would be the one cooking it?  As she entered, she called out, softly, in order not to wake the others,

"Hello?  Anyone in here?"

            She spotted a man she didn't recognize in the kitchen, along with another man and a young woman, all about Ayeka's age.  The first man had his back turned to her, but she could see he had pale blond hair, while the young woman had vibrant neon-orange hair and sparkling blue eyes, and the last man was quite the contrast to the first man; he had black hair, and bright green eyes, and he bore a look of mild interest, but portrayed an attitude similar to Ryoko's.  The woman was soon bombarding Ayeka with questions, which Sasami ignored, having questions of her own, though she had a feeling these were the friends Ayeka mentioned, and she asked,

"Who are you?  How do you know my sister?  What are you doing here?  What are you cooking?"  

"I'm Yuki!" the girl answered.

"Nazumi," the one cooking replied.

"Hey, I'm Kiyoto," the dark-haired guy said.

"Ayeka's your sister!?"  Yuki suddenly burst out.

"Umm…yeah.  My name's Sasami!!!"

"I can't believe my best friend didn't even tell me she had a sister!"

Nazumi quickly cut her off, telling Sasami,

"I'm just cooking a small Jurian dish Ayeka showed me."

"She can cook now???"

"No, not really, but she has some great recipes!"

            Just then, a half-asleep Ayeka entered the kitchen, having heard Yuki's outburst.  She smiled and stifled a yawn when she saw her sister and friends.  Stifling another yawn, she greeted Sasami,

"Well, Sasami, I see you've met Kiyoto, Yuki, and Nazumi now.  I hope you slept well.  What's for breakfast Nazumi?"

            Sasami smiled and greeted a "Good morning!" and Nazumi replied,

"Nothing special, just the usual."

"Well, I hope you made extra, I have a few friends from Earth here.  And maybe while she's here, Sasami could teach you some new recipes, if that's alright with you Sasami."

"I'd love to."

"Sounds great."

Yuki popped in, "Or maybe she could take over meals so I can have my boys back!"

            Nazumi turned red, as Ayeka and Sasami giggled at Yuki's comment, and Kiyoto chuckled, smirking, as he commented,

"You know Yuki, Nazu is the guy that's your boyfriend.  I myself prefer a more delicate flower, like Ayeka."

            Yuki grinned mischievously, as Ayeka frowned at the comment.  Sasami once again got the feeling Kiyoto and Yuki were both a little like Ryoko.

"Really Kiyoto, you _are_ hopeless," Yuki commented dryly.

"Well then, come visit me later tonight, and then you'll see how _hopeless_ I am," he murmured seductively, hugging Yuki from behind, making her turn a bright red that clashed with her bright orange hair.  

"Keep your filthy hands off my girlfriend Kiyoto.  Go bug Ayeka or something," Nazumi calmly threatened.  Kiyoto shrank back, hands up, 

"Fine fine, Oh Ayeka!"

            Wisely, Ayeka had left the room around the time Nazumi had threatened Kiyoto.  So the entire scene sent Sasami into a fit of giggles as Kiyoto raced out of the kitchen to find Ayeka, as Nazumi promptly kissed Yuki, who was thoroughly enjoying the entire situation.  She quickly forgot about it as she remembered the food cooking, and saved the dish, and began to make more.  (A/N:  *snicker* I'm so evil!)

            The rest of the household soon awakened, whether by the scent of Sasami's cooking, or Ayeka yelling at Kiyoto, I do not know.  But within ten minutes, everyone was seated and eating, including a Kiyoto with an injured ego, and a fuming Ayeka.  Ayeka stood, and said,

"Well, I see you've met my friends.  But incase you haven't, this is Yuki, Nazumi, and Kiyoto," she told them, putting a little scorn in Kiyoto's name, causing him to flinch.

            The other two smiled and said hi, as breakfast continued, with much conversation, maybe more so than the actual eating, though everyone assured the meal was wonderful.  Tenchi, currently talking to Kiyoto, glanced over towards Ayeka, who was laughing as Yuki told her something.  She seemed so much more happy and relaxed here.  As other thoughts along that line began to trail through his head, he wondered, thinking,

'I can't possibly love Ayeka, could I?  I certainly don't deserve her, not after what I did? Is it even possible to love her now?'  (a/n:  aww…)

            Shaking his head to clear away the thoughts, Tenchi turned back towards Kiyoto, his face ever so slightly pink tinted.  Kiyoto took notice, but said nothing.

            Someone, all of the different conversations turned to the same question,

"What are we going to do today???"

            Let's just say after a **long** argument, it was decided that Ayeka and her three friends would show the other seven around the town, and they would meet up with Kiyone for lunch at one of the small cafés in town.  

~*~*~*~

            Tenchi, Ryoko, Katsuhito, Washu, Mihoshi, Ryo-ohki balanced on Sasami's head, and Sasami followed Ayeka, Nazumi, Kiyoto, and Yuki through the village, Ayeka pointing out other acquaintances' homes, along with her three friends' houses.  After that, they continued on towards the city.  

            What had seemed like an eternal mist yesterday, had vanished today, leaving the place looking breathtaking.  Now they knew what Ayeka had meant.  It really was gorgeous.  The trees were dark, woody, and lush.  Flowers of pale blues, whites, pinks, and purples, along with the occasional red, yellow, and orange were everywhere.  The small buds of the pale flowers were vibrant, darker versions of the flowers, and vice-versa for the bright ones.  If Sasami had been a little younger, she might have mistaken them for Earthen lollipops, and would have tried to eat them most likely.  As it was, she merely wished she could pick some to decorate Ayeka's home with.  The city that had appeared so droll and dull yesterday was bursting with color and life.  Even the normally calm and collected Katsuhito fell into the rhythm of things, and nearly dropped his disguise.  The shops were all open and busy, and the guys were soon after the weapon shops, while the girls were dashing for the clothes, even Ryoko.

            Tenchi and Katsuhito walked through the shop with Kiyoto and Nazumi, who were fawning over the expensive collection of swords.  The swords were well made, but Tenchi and Katsuhito continually refused to comment that they were the best they had seen, making Kiyoto and Nazumi curious.  Finally, Kiyoto, his curiosity and agitation peaked, burst out,

"What the hell is wrong with all these swords?  These are some of the best in the galaxy, and all you can do is nod your head, and continue on!"

Tenchi and Katsuhito smiled, as Tenchi, his face full of humble pride told them plainly, "Mine is better."

Kiyoto and Nazumi smiled, rolling their eyes, as Nazumi, surprised commented, "Sure it is."

"Tell them Grandpa!"

"To each their own Tenchi, but I would have to agree with Tenchi on this one."

            Sighing in frustration, Tenchi drew the Tenchi-ken, and the look on Nazumi and Kiyoto's face was worth it.

"NO WAY!"

"Okay, you win."

~*~*~*~

Meanwhile… 

            The girls walked along, looking at all the booths, Mihoshi, Sasami, and Yuki all talking excitedly.  Washu could see Ayeka and Ryoko's tension.  One could easily cut it with a butter knife.  She walked up to them, quietly offering,

"I'll entertain the goof heads for awhile, okay?  We'll see you at lunch!"

            Grinning, she left them standing there in shock.  Ryoko snorted, commenting,

"I never thought I'd see the day."

"I agree.  Washu's behavior is quite odd."

            They both went quiet for a while, walking along the booths, occasionally looking at a dress or weapon.  Finally, Ayeka broke the uneasy silence,

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry."

"I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, well, it's not your fault.  Tenchi's the one who can't read his own heart."

"I suppose, but still, I never believed you two wouldn't work out.  Even while I hoped he'd choose me, I always had a feeling it would be you two."

"Really?  I always thought we would work, or at least once he chose me, but I guess we were both wrong."

"Yes.  Maybe it's best if he left.  We could always--"

"Find new guys?  Sure.  Maybe you could properly introduce me to that friend of yours, Kiyoto.  He's cute."

"Umm…alright.  It would do Kiyoto some good to leave Yuki alone for awhile, don't you think?"

"I don't know, it's pretty good entertainment when they fight."

            They both grinned.  The same thought entered their heads, 'Maybe we could be friends someday…'

~*~*~*~

            The three separate groups met up outside a small café.  Kiyone was there waiting, with a smile on her face.  Whatever she had had to do, had gone well.  Yuki, Kiyoto, Nazumi and Ayeka all assured them they would love the food.  

("Though not nearly as wonderful as Sasami's," Ayeka commented.)

            Walking in, wonderful smells greeted them.  Ayeka smiled gently as she saw all her friends, along with her brother and sister, sniffed the aromas appreciatively.  

            Sitting at the rather large table, Ayeka felt as though, after all those years searching, she was finally home.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rain Child:  Well, what do you think???  This story is nearing it's end, I'm sad to report *ignores cheers*.   Only two or three more chapters.  But don't worry, I have some things planned for when it's done, no worries!  I promise I'll remove this story if I don't at least get 50 reviews total now, that's only three more reviews, you can do it! But if I get 55, I'll update ASAP, okay?  Sounds fair to me.

'Till next time!!!

~rain child the insane


	9. Kiyoto vs Tenchi Or No Need For Matchmak...

Rain Child: WOW!!! Maybe I should make threats like that more often, *notices angry looks* err…maybe not…Well, anyways, a big thank you to everyone that reviewed. This is getting harder and harder; I'm almost done with this story, after this chapter, there's just one more. *Sniffs* Oh well, I have a surprise for you towards the end.

Yuki: Rain Child doesn't own the Tenchi series, or the characters. She owns me, Nazumi, my boyfriend, and the planet we live on. She also owns the plot, and this funny matchmaking filled chapter! So don't sue!

RC: ON WITH THE STORY!!! *Bows* Oh yeah, I'm going to try to leave my little comments until the end of the story, just for you guys. Feel loved. Now. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

     _Raindrops_

_~Chapter 8: Kiyoto vs. Tenchi (or No Need for Matchmaking!)_

~*~*~*~*~*~

            Kiyone stretched, letting out a yawn. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten to sleep what she called late. Smiling, she dressed and made her way downstairs. Sasami cheerfully greeted her, and the others chimed a sleepy good morning as well.  She hoped trouble would stay away for a while. However, when you're with the Masaki's, trouble is inevitable, no matter how little.

            As the others trailed down, and Katsuhito walked in from the morning meditation, Kiyone stifled a laugh when she noticed Kiyoto and Tenchi both on either side of Ayeka, ignoring each other. Ayeka remained impassive, showing some resemblance to her half-brother at the moment, by ignoring them both, and talking to Sasami and Katsuhito. Ryoko didn't seemed a little unnerved about it, but she didn't say anything either. 

            Sighing in mock defeat, Kiyoto turned to Yuki and joked,

"You know Yuki, if you ever get bored with Nazumi here…(he whispered something into her ear)"

"Kiyoto!"

"What?"

"Never mind." 

And she promptly smacked him.  He fell over, dizzy-eyed. The others burst out laughing.  Cackling in that way only Washu can do, she commented, 

"Now this place truly is a Masaki home!"

"You're the greatest Washu!"

"The best scientific genius in the universe!" Chimed Washu dolls A and B. ***

After the laughter died down, Sasami asked, 

"How's breakfast everyone?"

"It's great!"

"Excellent!"

"Delicious!"

"Yes Sasami, you and Nazumi did a wonderful job."

"Thanks Ayeka!"

"Want some help with those dishes Sasami?"

"Sure Tenchi! Hey Ayeka, do you want to help too?"

"I'd love to help Sasami."

            Sasami giggled at Kiyoto's jealous look he wore upon his face. She wondered who else noticed. She nodded her head at Yuki, just slightly.  Yuki let Tenchi pass, and stuck out her foot as Ayeka made followed the two to the kitchen. Yuki called out, 

"Hey Tenchi!"

            He turned around, just as Ayeka stumbled upon Yuki's foot, which was at just the right angle that would cause her to fall. And fall she did, right onto Tenchi, and into the kitchen, leaving them alone in quite an awkward position. Blushing profusely, they got up silently, and began on the dishes.

            Kiyoto was furious about Sasami and Yuki's prank, but as he heard the sink go on, he inwardly sighed in an odd relief. The others slowly trailed off: Kiyone and Mihoshi to report to the GP, Katsuhito to meditate (again), Washu to work on an experiment in the temporary lab she'd set up, Ryoko to nap, and Yuki and Nazumi were going out for the day.  

~*~*~*~

            Ayeka and Tenchi washed the dishes in awkward silence, occasionally answering or nodding at Sasami's chatter. As Sasami put away the last dish, they crept out, not eager to be set up by her again. But fate would not have that! As they reached the garden, Tenchi, gently took Ayeka's hand, then embarrassed, left to go train with his grandfather. Ayeka kept the composure instilled in her from being a princess. She knew Sasami would turn out to be a better Empress though. Though it had been hard, after talking to her little sister, Ayeka was sure Sasami wouldn't mind. With Washu's tutoring, Sasami would be the greatest Empress yet!  Grinning, she wandered through her garden, heading towards the center, a spot she rarely visited.  She sat down, and let her hair go loose. She then lay back, closing her eyes thinking of all that had happened.

**Ayeka's POV:**

So much has happened. It seems so odd to be with everyone again, yet it feels like I've come home, sort of. What's the Earthen saying? Oh yes, 'Home is where the heart is.' Hmm…Tenchi's been acting a little odd today. Kiyoto too. Did they have an argument or something? Surely it wouldn't be about me, would it?  No, Tenchi doesn't love me, he taught me that long ago. He still loves Ryoko; they just are a bit unsure right now, probably qualms about marriage or something.  

**Regular POV:**

            Her thoughts were broken, as a familiar voice said to her, 

"Ayeka?"

            The memories of five years ago came flooding back. The raining, the hidden scars, her heart audibly heard breaking, and it had all been wounded more after what followed that exact phrase.  'That's not unusual,' she reassured herself, 'Lots of people ask after someone by using their name.' But it didn't help. 

            She sat bolt upright, meeting his smiling face. Absently, she pushed a strand of her long purple hair, and began to tie it back, before he grabbed her hand, saying, 

"It looks better that way."

            She blushed, and let go of her hair. Grinning, he plopped down beside her. 

"So this is where you went to hide."

"Hide, no. It's just the place I like to come to, to think, or meditate, or relax."

"What do you think about?"

"Lots of things. Anything and everything."

"And the villagers say you're not a normal princess."

"I'm so flattered."

"No, _now _you are…"

            Smirking, but on the verge of laughing, he withdrew a single flower, one she hadn't seen in a long time—the normal, everyday, Earthen red rose. Amazed, she took it by the stem with her pale, scarred fingers. It was gorgeous, with little diamonds implanted to appear like dewdrops. She was almost speechless, almost,

"I don't know what to say…"

"Don't worry about it. I just saw it when we went to town, and thought you might like it, since you couldn't grow them here."

"Still, you didn't have to--"

"Don't worry about it."

            Casually, he laid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. She was tense for a moment, and then relaxed. For what seemed like an eternity, they sat there, frozen in time it seemed, Ayeka's face uneasy. She looked up at him. His eyes were burning with desire, and it scared her. Gently, his fingertips touched her cheek, as he smiled gently. She thought his face seemed awfully close. 

"Umm…I think I'm going to go see if Sasami wants me to help her—"

            She felt his lips on hers, and widened her eyes.

**Ayeka's POV:**

            No! He can't love me! On no! Tsunami, help me!

**Regular POV:**

            She felt sickened, like she'd kissed a best friend. She pulled away, red faced and a little angry. He turned red, bumbling over and apology, and ran off, leaving Ayeka in shock. Immense guilt and relief washed over from her. She got up, and put her hair back up, and ran off, saying over and over again, "Kiyoto? No, you can't love me, please, let that be a nightmare." The rose lay by the fountain, forgotten.

~*~*~*~

            Tenchi staggered back, falling into a nearby fountain. It couldn't be true! Not now! Now that he'd finally figured it out! 

            _Having been unable to find his grandfather, he had gone wandering through the gardens. He had spotted Ayeka daydreaming, her hair was unbound, and her tiara had been taken off. She had looked beautiful, more like a goddess then a princess, if a troubled one. He had wanted to talk to her, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Finally, he took a step forward; he was ready to talk with her, when that idiot Kiyoto stirred her. Tenchi's blood had boiled with jealousy as he watched Kiyoto presented her with a rose. Tenchi himself fingered a small ring in his pocket, plain silver with a diamond teardrop in it. His fury increased as he draped his arm around her, but subsided as she tensed up. He clenched his fists until his knuckles were white.  As Kiyoto kissed her, he decided he couldn't take it anymore, and stumbled back, falling into the water as Ayeka pulled away._

            …And now here he was, halfway in a fountain, soaking wet, and footsteps were running in his direction. "Yeah, today is going just perfectly," he remarked mordantly. Sighing, he pulled himself out of the fountain, blinded by the water, and even a few tears, and attempted to make his way to the house, only to bump into someone, knocking them both down. She (he could tell by her voice) cried out in surprise. He knew that voice, and opened his mouth to apologize, but found she was holding him tight, tears trickling down her beautiful face.

            Both of them now thoroughly embarrassed after all the things that had happened today, the two of them stood up, this time their hands were intertwined. She wiped her eyes and they walked back to the house, trying to act as though nothing had happened, talking and laughing a little about everything and nothing at all.

Meanwhile… 

Kiyoto hurriedly made his way to Ayeka's house. He felt like dirt. He'd just made the biggest mistake he'd ever made. He'd kissed someone thinking he loved her, only to find out that wasn't the case, for either of them. He was so lost in his thoughts; he slammed right into another person.

"Aw shit," He muttered under his breath, then, louder, "Sorry, I was—"

"Lost in thought? Been there, done that."

"Oh, hey Ryoko."

            Kiyoto glanced over towards Ryoko. She was smiling, as though she was remembering better times. He'd never really noticed her much, so it took him by surprise when he saw how beautiful she really was, inward and outward. Smiling wryly, Kiyoto commented,

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"What hurts? Lots of things hurt. You'd be stupid or sheltered to think otherwise."

"The rejection, the pain, how you feel like dirt afterwards."

"How would you know?"

"Actually, I do know, Ryoko, twice-over."

"Oh…"

            Ryoko glanced over at Kiyoto. He reminded her of Tenchi, in looks, and they were similar in attitude sometimes, other times a bit like her, except Tenchi was quieter. Something hit her in the chest inwardly—she was falling for a complete stranger. How!? She barely knew him. She tried to think of an explanation, but gave in, and probed Washu,

//Wa-er…Mom?//

//Yes, Little Ryoko?//

//I got a problem//

//Anything I can do//

//I think I'm falling for someone//

//it happens//

//But I…I thought I…//

//Still loved Tenchi? It happens//

//Yes, well//

//It's Kiyoto, isn't it?//

//Huh? How'd you know//

//Call it mother's intuition//

//right//

//is that all? //

//yah. Thanks//

//Anytime my little Ryoko. I know I'm not a great mom, but I do care about you//

            Looking up, she opened her mouth to say something to Kiyoto, but he had gone. She vaguely remembered Sasami had called for lunch while she was talking to Washu.  Sighing, she teleported to the house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rain Child: Okay, I'm going to be on spring break starting Saturday, so don't expect me to update for a while. I'm going to Florida (YAY!), but there's no computer there (*sniffle*). So I expect to have 70 reviews by the time I get back. Then I can finish this story!!!! ^_^ Epilogue too!!! So be happy, and review!!!


	10. Final Steps of the Heart and Soul

Rain Child:  *sobs* I can't believe we're at the end of this story!!!!! *Sniffle* it seems like just a few days ago, I was starting on a brand new notebook, filling the pages with the sorrows of a heavily bashed Tenchi character (don't get onto me about that, Ayeka is rather often bashed, whereas I don't see Ryoko getting bashed) onto paper. Two notebooks later, this story reaches its end…I'll be thanking all the wonderful reviewers later!  *Sniff* Sasami, you do the disclaimer…*runs off to cry* 

Sasami: -_-; Rain Child doesn't own us, or anything else except the plot, her trio of characters, and the world Ayeka took refuge on.  She would asks that I beg you guys to all review Hello, Good-Bye, because it saddens her to have no reviews (the one where she flamed herself doesn't count!). So…umm…read it!!!

Rain Child: *reappears* SAPPINESS AHEAD, but not much!

~*~*~*~*~*~

 _  Raindrops_

~*~*~*~*~*~

            **Chapter 9: The Final Steps of the Heart and Soul**

            Sasami beamed happily as she carried in lunch to everyone. They all looked at peace with themselves, grudges gone. Sure, since they found Ayeka and her new friends, it had been a happy vacation, but something hadn't seemed quite right. Now, whatever it was was gone. Ayeka motioned for her to sit by her as Sasami set the food down, grinning happily.  Chiming, as tradition**, in unison,

"Let's eat!"

            Smiling, everyone served himself or herself contentedly. Happy conversation drifted around the table, like the wonderful smells of Sasami's cooking.  However, four of them were quieter than the rest.

            Ayeka's stomach complained at the lack of food intake, but her throat had seemingly fused shut to block away all the food. The purple-haired Jurain princess absently pushed around the food on her plate with the wooden chopsticks.  What exactly had happened back there? Ayeka felt as if her memory was randomly blipping. She remembered Kiyoto giving her a rose, and Tenchi. Tenchi…she sighed inwardly.  She'd been daydreaming again, yes, now it came back. 

'Kiyoto…how could this happen?' she wondered.

            Ayeka looked down at her plate blankly as a salty droplet of guilt hit the rice, being absorbed instantly, leaving no trace of her guilt. 

            The Jurain princess stood suddenly, her head down, keeping her eyes hidden. She murmured quietly that she wished to be excused, before hurrying upstairs.  Tenchi looked after, his expression torn. He mumbled an apology and went upstairs after her.

            A pause ensued before Ryoko and Kiyoto simultaneously stood, turning red, before leaving as well. Katsuhito and Washu just smiled knowingly, as the others looked toward the eldest of their rather large 'family' with confusion.

~*~*~*~

            Ayeka stood before her mirror, her face blank and empty, just like it had been back home, at Jurai.  The mask she had carefully reconstructed around them all. No one had known how frightened she had been when Tenchi arrived. She'd put her mask up again, only to have it crumbling once again, just like Earth. The former first princess of Jurai sometimes found herself wondering if Tenchi could read her mind when he gazed upon her seriously with his warm, chocolate-brown eyes.

            The purple-haired young woman's hurt and pained side desired to see his heart broken just as hers had, shattering loudly, like china. No one but her had heard her heart shatter upon the table when he and Ryoko announced their engagement. Her breaking heart echoing in her ears as she remained blank-faced, pretending to be happy for them as she heard them all laugh at her broken heart, broken like the teacup she'd dropped.  She'd left them, barely able to fly her ship, trying to keep herself sane, nearly killing herself multiple times. And now, just as the broken princess had finally begun to piece together her battered and torn heart, everyone had come back, looking for her. 

"Hey, you okay?"

            Ayeka let out of breath of relief, as his voice never used her name. Surely she wouldn't be left in pieces like last time!  A flash of relief drifted over her face as she turned from the mirror, responding in a quiet voice,

"I'm quite alright, Lord Tenchi."

"Please, just Tenchi."

"Oh, all right…" she paused, smiling faintly, "…Tenchi…"

            He grinned as well, the grin fading as his face betrayed nervous determinedness.  He began, trying, and failing to keep a little bit of that nervousness out of his voice,

"Well, f-five years ago, you, well, said you…loved me…five years ago, err…I was…infatuated, I suppose, with Ryoko. About a year later on, I realized I had been wrong about my heart, as our fighting began.  Now, I think I've finally…been able to figure myself out. I think I'm sure, or at least after today…"

"T-Tenchi?"

"I-I've learned a lot over these years. I know what love feels like, and what it's like to break a heart, and have my own broken. I-I would like to offer you the pieces, that is, if you'll take a broken heart, Tsunami knows you deserve a whole one."

"Tenchi, I--"

            She sunk to the floor, head in her hands. Through muffled sobs, Tenchi heard her broken words,

"You don't, you can't. I, I'm not good enough. I, you don't know what I almost did. I waited so long to hear those words…so long, will you, could you say them, just once, even if you don't mean them?"

            The half-Jurain boy knelt down beside her, holding her gently, stroking her head as he whispered to her, healing both his heart and hers.

"I…I love you."

"I love you, Tenchi," She whispered, holding him tight.

            The half-Jurain kissed her forehead lightly, as she rested on his shoulder. Remembering how drained he had felt upon telling Ryoko***, he was surprised at how complete he felt this time. Sighing contentedly, he leaned against the door, feeling as though things might finally go right.

~*~*~*~

            Ryoko lay back against the warm roof tiles, sipping a small dish of sake, her thoughts swirling about dizzily: Kiyoto, Tenchi, Tenchi and a broken Ayeka, Washu, a grown up Sasami/Tsunami, Kiyoto's somber grin.  Such a whirlwind of thought didn't usually trouble her so!  Not long ago, heck, just a week ago, she would have claimed she still loved Tenchi! Were all women this fickle?? ****

            Sighing, she closed her eyes, but not for long as the sound of a familiar voice reached her ear. The former space-pirate sat up abruptly, hearing Kiyoto climb up.

"Ryoko? Are you up here?"

"Yeah."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Nope, come on up. You want so sake?"

"Sure. Some sake could do me good about now."

            With a small grunt of effort, the green-eyed Lluvian pulled himself up, plopping down beside her, accepting the spare dish, now full with sake. He took a sip, commenting,

"Nice spot you've got here. I bet the sunset's real pretty up here."

"It is."

            Green clashed with gold, words no longer necessary. Finishing off the sake, Kiyoto put his arm around Ryoko, who tensed a little, before relaxing, both gazing as this planet's bluish-gold sun set slowly, casting brilliance upon everything in view, letting each heal their wounds.

~*~*~*~

            Yuki worried about Ayeka and Tenchi. The two of them had been up there for a little while now, and no sound carried downstairs at all. She walked over to Nazumi, lowering her voice so as not to be noticed, whispering,

"Come on. Let's go see what Ayeka and Tenchi are up to."

            He nodded his head, a flash of curiosity crossing over his pale blue eyes.  Intertwining his hand with Yuki's, they went upstairs, stopping at Ayeka's door. Silence.  Yuki opened the door, a sudden OW! Coming from Tenchi. Yuki peeped in, spying Tenchi and Ayeka leaning against the door. 

"Yes, Yuki?" was Ayeka's calm statement, for it really wasn't a question.

"I see the little scheme your little sister hooked me into doing did help you both."

"As I recall, it took you and Nazu quite awhile to admit it yourself."

            All four now had red-tinted faces. Struggling against laughter, Nazumi remarked dryly,

"Just don't tell Kiyoto. You know how clean his remarks would be if he had found you."

            They all burst out laughing, earning questioning shouts from Washu.  

'You were right Tsunami, the final few steps have been crossed…' Sasami remarked silently, smiling happily.

~*~*~*~

            Tenchi lay in bed that night, tossing and turning, insomnia attacking him. He knew why. He missed his home. Lluvia was great and all, but he missed Earth a lot more than he'd thought he would.  He wondered why it was Ayeka and Sasami never missed Jurai, or if they did, how did they deal with it?  Yes, it was time to go home, he decided. Smiling at the highly anticipated thought of going home, Tenchi smiled, drifting into pleasant sleep. 

            ~*Dream Clip*~

            _Finally back at the Masaki home, along with three new people, they all boarded off the ship, currently hovering over the lake, bringing their things into the Masaki home, all being welcomed by Tenchi's father. Tenchi and Ayeka stood on the porch, hands intertwined, as rain fell from the sunny sky. Ayeka commented happily,_

_"Tenchi, it's raining…"_

_"Yeah, I suppose it is, isn't it?"_

~*~*~*~*~*~

Rain Child: T.T it's…done…I'm so…HAPPY!!! Now I can start on the sequel!!!!! There are reasons behind the odd things, you'll see!!! And you thought you'd seen the last of my fanfics! Ha! This is only Book I in the Droplet Trilogy!!!


	11. A Little Dewdrop

Rain Child: Well, I still don't have one-hundred, so I'm doing a little preview of Dewdrops to fuel the reviews.plus, my normal reviewers never reviewed the last chapter! So, here's my shameless plug to read it, and now you must review!!! I'm going for a hundred!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Writers need money, we can't live on baloney sandwiches (but maybe pizza!)! Writers need money, so please don't sue! (And here's how you can help!) Ooooooo.read our fanfics! Ooooooooooo, then go and review! Ooooooooo I don't own Tenchi Muyo, just help me get through the week (by not suing!)!!!!!!! (and I don't own downhere-it's their song I edited into a disclaimer!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dewdrops Advertisement!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary thingy: Dewdrops often symbolize new things, or beginnings. And with a story containing new loves, new friends, new adventures, and a new villain, what better name than Dewdrops???  
  
Advertisement:  
  
"Tua amin! Tua amin!" She had no idea what the words meant, but they slid off her tongue, pleas for help. A tiny gem was embedded in her forehead, the same blue as the Light Hawk Wings, only the light emitted from the gem was much, much brighter.  
  
"Tua amin, Tenchi-sama." she whispered, her gem's light fading as the girl slipped into darkness.  
  
In the shadows, a sound, once possibly laughter, but now tainted by evil, resounded throughout the shadows as the something from within them spoke,  
  
"So his name is Lord Tenchi. Hmm.just like the Tenchi-ken. My thanks, Oracle of Light, my thanks."  
  
The oracle struggled to stand, and gasped out, "Now you know the name of your doom. Set me free."  
  
"Ahh, but I cannot do that, for you see, I still need your power."  
  
"N-no. I-I won't h-help!"  
  
"Yes, you will."  
  
Bolts of darkness shot out as the oracle shrieked, and crumpled to the floor in a bruised heap.  
  
"Please, tua amin! Tua amin, Tenchi-sama." She begged, her wicked master unable to hear her as she begged the Jurain prince before her gem went out.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Blip. Washu's eyes went wide. Her holo-top only did that when something, something that would change everything drastically, happened. Something was very wrong.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, there's my shameless plug! You know the drill!! Please review!!! 


End file.
